On Nessie's Orders
by Jmarcinikglsd
Summary: Renesmee demands that Rosalie and Jacob go on to Isle Esme a week to settle their difference. Read this to find out what happens! This takes place when Nessie is basically full grown. This isn't a Rose/Jake pairing story! R&R!
1. A Proposition

**I randomly got this idea for a fan fiction and thought it was great! I looove how Rosalie and Jacob bicker, so how would they act if they were forced to spend a week together? Hmmm… let's see! Please review! You can review with ideas for jokes, pranks, anything, and I might use them in this! Or send me a message with some ideas, I could use them! If I get some readers and reviews, I will continue this. If not, what's the point in writing it? Lol. So, anyways, here's the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its Characters. **

Renesmee was maturing by the day, and the bickering between the family –Rosalie and Jacob, especially- infuriated her. Why couldn't they get along? All the other members of her family at least tried to be kind to Jacob, but not Rosalie. Rosalie fought with Jacob every chance she could get. Nessie was going to put a stop to that. _Now. _

"Aunt Rose! Jake!" She called through the house, her chiming voice echoing around the walls. She was surprised by the authority in her voice. She tapped her fingers against her thigh as she waited for them to come to her.

Before long, Jacob was at her side. Of course, he had run to her as soon as she called his name. She clasped her small hand in his huge, warm hand and smiled, a crooked smile, just like her father.

She had learned the concept of imprinting a couple weeks earlier. Jacob had imprinted on _her. _Edward and Bella had explained that she didn't have to pick Jacob as her husband. Edward had specifically added that she wouldn't have a husband until the far, far future. He was so protective, but she loved him with her life. Bella had talked mostly, stating that Jacob would always be her friend if she didn't want him in other ways. But, lately, Renesmee's feelings for Jacob had grown rapidly; she was starting to see him as more of a friend.

She _knew _that Jacob would always be her choice; he was so perfect. Why would she want to pick anyone else. She'd told her parents she would think a little before devoting herself to him as an imprint. Plus, she wasn't ready to move to the next step with him. And, frankly, she didn't know what the next step was.

Her reverie was broken as Jacob's hand gave hers a soft squeeze. He could sense the tension in her surely. Just feeling his warm hand in hers made her feel much better, much stronger. It evaporated the nervous butterflies in her stomach, making her feel powerful. She _could _convince them to agree to her idea; she had to. She hated the fighting.

"Hey Blondie!" Jacob's voice snapped Nessie out of her thoughts -again- and she looked up to see Rosalie stomping towards them, her eyes narrowed at Jake.

"What took you so long? Too busy looking at yourself in the mirror?" Jacob snickered, and Nessie hit him lightly on the upper arm, but he barely noticed. She hit him a little harder and he grumbled an _ouch_ under his breath.

"Who let the dog in?" Rosalie scoffed, her voice tinged in disgust. _This is going to be difficult, _Renesmee thought anxiously to herself. She hoped her idea would work; she was utterly tired of this.

Hearing them -two people she loved with all her heart- snap at each other every day was too much for Nessie. Rosalie and Jacob continued on, each of them snapping comments at each other in turn. Tears filled Renesmee's eyes at hearing them like this, but she managed to stay strong.

"Stop it! Stop fighting, you two! I hate it!" She exclaimed, her voice ringing through the house, loud and clear. She was surprised by the boldness in her voice. The two of them went silent, their faces a mask of astonishment. They weren't used to Nessie taking charge of things. _At least they stopped fighting, _was all Nessie could think_. _"Okay, now that I've got your attention... I called both of you down here to make a proposition." She paused, taking in their faces. Confusion was all she could see.

"I am sick and tired of all this fighting." They were about to interrupt her -blaming the fights on each other- but she silenced them by holding up her forefinger.

"You both love me, right?" She asked, waiting for them to agree.

They nodded in unison, and she continued, "Well, I think you need to settle your difference. I know shape-shifters are supposed to hate vampires and vice versa, but that's crap. Who's to say you can't leave together peacefully? I think if you would _try _to get along, you would see how wonderful you both are. You are both great mechanics; why don't you ever ask each other for help?" They stayed quiet. "See, my point exactly! You don't want to talk to one another simply because you're different species." A low sigh shook her shoulders.

"Instead of vampires and shape-shifters, think that you are -or were- both human. Focus on that, and -I'm begging you- have a heart; don't be so mean." She hesitated, gathering up her last words -the words that scared her the most. She didn't know what either of their reactions would be and she assumed the worst. "You fight 24/7, and I'm putting a stop to it. You really have to see that you aren't that different. You can find something you have alike, I'm sure of it. So, the point of this whole thing was that I booked a plane to Isle Esme. You are both going for a week –or however long it takes for you to be nice."

At the end, a small, nervous smile quirked up her lips; she was pretty proud of her speech.


	2. Reactions and Packing

**Here's the next chapter. I am sorry that I won't be able to update really fact… school and all keeps me busy, and honestly, I am lazy a lot of the time. But, I will try to write chapters every few days or so. Idk… A huge thanks to **_**CAROLINA GREY**_** for being my first reviewer! I would also like to thank all the people who read it (or clicked on it), all 70-something of you! I really enjoy writing this, I can't wait to write the experience on the island! Hehe! One more thing, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! Please, I could use the ideas –for pranks, etc- and I looove the advice or criticism. On to the story! *Drum roll***

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. How sad…**

Rosalie's eyes went wide and her mouth twisted in dislike. Her nose scrunched up in disbelief.

"You want me to spend a week wi-with… with_ the mutt!_" She said her words through clenched teeth, her voice getting shrill towards the end. "You can't be serious! The _dog! _" Jacob looked at Rosalie, a small smile playing on his lips as she freaked out.

"Hey, you're not much of a company either, Blondie," He retorted, a smirk forming on his face. He didn't like Rosalie at all, but he always found it amusing to see her annoyed.

Rosalie continued, as if she didn't hear his comment, "A week! _A week_! I can't spend a minute with him, let alone a week!" She threw her arms up in exasperation as she spoke, her voice getting higher with each word.

Renesmee looked at Rosalie, narrowing her eyes to make her stop talking like staying with Jacob would be torture. Nessie would give anything to get away for a week alone with Jake, but her parents wouldn't allow it. She was still too young and blah blah blah.

"Shut up, already! I'm not _that _bad, drama queen!" Jacob demanded, using his alpha voice, though that didn't have any effect on vampires.

"Are you so sure about that, pup?" Rosalie hissed back, her eyes burning into him.

Renesmee's eyes filled with tears and she spoke softly, her eyes growing pleading. "Stop it, you two. Please… for me?" The sadness in her voice stopped them from fighting and in unison; They both looked at her.

Jake came back to her side, wrapping one arm around her waist. He pulled her close to his side, thinking his embrace would make her feel better. "I'm sorry, Ness," He whispered, his tone heartfelt.

Jacob slowly returned his eyes to Rosalie, knowing he would do anything to make Renesmee happy; even if that meant spending a week with the blonde.

"Blon- I mean, Rosalie… I'd honestly rather die than spend a week with you." Rosalie interrupted him, saying that she'd be happy to oblige. He rolled his eyes and continued, "But, I can see how much this is hurting Nessie….. I am willing to spend a week with you, if it makes her happy." He didn't see any way of him becoming friends with Rosalie, but he would give it a try. It would be a failed plan. Maybe, then, Renesmee could see that they weren't meant to be nice.

"Please, Aunty Rose!" Renesmee piped in, her voice cute and innocent.

A small sigh shook Rosalie's shoulders; she could care less about Jacob, but Nessie was another matter. She _loved _Renesmee, so very much. She didn't want to see her hurting because of the bickering.

"Fine," She grumbled, not liking the idea at all. "If it makes you happy, Renesmee."

Renesmee nodded her head excitedly, and beamed, her dazzling white teeth showing in all their glory. Nessie carefully slipped out of Jacob's arms and ran to Rosalie, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much for doing this!" She exclaimed, giving her aunt a small kiss on the cheek. Then, she pressed the palm of her hand to her cheek, showing her a picture.

Rosalie would see a picture of her and Jacob, kidding around and laughing. They were in the meadow, and Renesmee was watching them excitedly. In the vision, they were nice to each other, almost like friends. Rose held back a scoff, and gave her niece a small smile, not believing she would ever get along with the _dog_. Renesmee retreated, gracefully making her way to her imprinter, and pressed her hand against his cheek, projecting the same image into his mind. She proceeded to give Jake a small peck on the lips before skipping upstairs to get the tickets.

"I can't wait to spend a week with you. We are going to have so much fun," Rose said dryly once Renesmee was out of the room.

Jacob looked at her, skeptically narrowing his eyes. "I'm not excited either, leech. Don't act like I _want _to spend a week with you. Just because you think you're so perfect and great doesn't mean I do." That shut her up, and he smiled triumphantly.

A few seconds later, Nessie returned to them, shoving a ticket into each of their hand. "The plane leaves at 6 o' clock. That gives you a few hours to get packed," She directed the last part towards Rosalie, who would surely take all of the luggage she could carry. "Uncle Emmett is going to get back soon, so you can say your goodbyes and all."

She paused, thinking of what else to tell them. "And, after the plane lands, you will take a boat to the island. I will be calling every day or so to check up on you guys." She smiled. "I trust you guys to stay on the island, and spend some time with each other. Aunt Rose, there are some animals on the island, I think, or you can take one of the boats to the town. There's a forest around there. I'm sure you'll be able to find it."

Renesmee averted her eyes to Jacob. "And for you, the fridge is stocked… But, if you run out go into the town and buy some more food." She smiled, knowing that he would run out of food within a few days, due to his werewolves genes making him hungry _all the time. _Nessie couldn't help but gawk at the fact that he could eat so much; it was amazing.

"Here's some money for shopping and whatever you need." Nessie handed them each a wad of cash, not sure how much there was; the Cullens had the money, so it wasn't a problem. She shot Jake a look when he was about to argue about the amount of money he held in his hands; his family wasn't as rich as the Cullens, but she considered him part of _her_ family.

"Feel free to stay on the island as long as you like, but you only _have _to stay for a week. Now, start packing!"


	3. Hours Later

**I am soooo sorry I'm taking so long to write! I'm always busy or just plain lazy. Or, I have writer's block, which sucks. Well, anyways here's the next chapter! It's not as long as the others.. sorry... :( Please review! Please! I could use some ideas or advice or criticism! Anything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters and so on.**

A few hours later...

Rosalie trudged down the stairs, Emmett behind her with countless bags in his arms. She had packed enough bags for a whole month –or more- on the island. Each bag consisted of a variety of items from tanks tops to jeans to dresses to brushes. She packed everything she could think of, making sure she wouldn't require anything else. She had decided to take a few of her favorite books along with her, as well as her iPod, to keep her company. It wasn't like she was going to speak to the mutt to occupy herself.

Jacob was comfortable on the couch, his arms draped around Nessie as they watched the television. He had one bag next to him, making Rosalie's mouth widen in shock. How could he get by with only one bag of luggage? She couldn't grasp how that was possible.

"Blondie! What took you so long? It was pretty loud up there for packing," He teased, flickering his gaze to Rosalie for one second before returning his attention to the T.V. Emmett, who set the luggage he was carrying down on the hardwood floor, smirked.

"We were just saying our goodbyes," He replied, slyly, still smirking. He leaned close to Rosalie, brushing his lips across her cheek and stopping at her ear, where he voice came out in a low purr.

"I'm going to miss you, baby. Really, I am. What do you think about _demolishing a house or two _when you get back?" Rosalie giggled, and reached up to give Emmett a feverish kiss on the lips, their lips moving in synching motions. The kiss was intense and fiery, as if they wanted it to last them the whole week she would be away. Sadly, their kiss was disturbed.

"Excuse me? Get a room!" Jacob complained, his face twisting up in disgust at the couple's show of passionate love. Renesmee laughed softly at the television before snapped her attention away from the screen to look at the lovebirds. "Are you ready?" she asked, her face lighting up in a serene smile.

"No," Rosalie whined, leaning into Emmett's side. "I'll never be ready to spend a week with _that._" She pointed to Jacob while she scoffed.

"I meant to say, are you packed?" Renesmee remarked, a little annoyed by Rosalie's attitude.

"You have to leave now, or you'll miss the flight." Renesmee jumped up from the sofa, and pulled Jacob up with her, pushing him towards the front door. He let her push him, though he could obviously resist.

"Bye, angel," Emmett murmured before Rosalie –with all of her bags balanced on her shoulders- trailed after Jacob.

"Bye, Em."

She and Jacob made their way to Emmett's jeep. They had decided to take the jeep because none of the other cars would fit all the luggage.

"I'm driving," Rosalie said, not offering, demanding it. She slid into the driver's seat, and impatiently waited for Jacob to get in the passenger side. "Come on!"

"Who do you think will come back alive? I bet…" Emmett's voice could be heard from the house, already betting who would survive the trip.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and huffed when she couldn't hear what his choice for the bet was. She ignited the engine, and slammed her foot on the brake, heading towards the airport and probably the worst week of her life.

**NOW REVIEW! Click the button, don't be lazy!**


	4. The Airplane Ride

**Here's the next chapter –chapter 4, I believe! Nothing much happens, but I –oddly- loved writing this chapter! Am I dragging this out too much? I'm not sure…. Aha. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys! Review again! I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I still DON'T own Twilight or its characters. **

Thanks to Rosalie's driving, they got to the airport far faster than they should have. She parked Emmett's jeep in the first empty spot she found, knowing her husband would drop by to pick it up later. She grabbed the bags out of the bed, dropping Jacob's carelessly on the cement.

"That's what you get for making me do all the work!" She exclaimed at his protests. He begrudgingly picked up his bags and they headed towards the terminal.

Rosalie and Jacob boarded the plane, their luggage in tow.

Rosalie complained how Emmett always carried her bags for her, but Jacob wasn't going for it.

"Carry your own bags, you have hands! I'm not going to wait on you hand and foot on the island, leech!" He hissed, annoyed by the presence of the blonde vampire. How could someone be so irritating? Just standing next to her was frustrating. She moved her head, her golden curls tumbling over her shoulder. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger absentmindedly and hummed to herself, as if trying to aggravate him.

He tuned her out the best he could. _I'm doing this for Nessie….. for Nessie…._ he repeated in his thoughts, focusing on making his imprint happy rather than being annoyed by Rosalie.

They walked on, traveling into the first class section. Jacob was adamant about Renesmee spending so much money, but there was no point in arguing over it. The deed was done; he may as well enjoy –or try to- this time on the island.

Jacob eyed the seat number on his ticket and his eyes flickered past all of the seats, looking for number 13. He found the seat in a matter of seconds, and placed himself on the soft cushion, relieved to be able to relax. He stretched his feet out comfortably and reclined the seat, making himself at home.

Televisions lines the aisles, scattered around the section, as if placed randomly. There were only a few seats about, giving the passengers more personal space. On the back of each seat was a tray to eat on. They, also, had pockets filled with various items, such as magazines, crosswords, and word searches. The attendants walked down the aisles, fake smiles on their faces, making sure everyone was in the right seat.

He prayed with all of his being that Rosalie would be seated somewhere far, far away.

No luck.

She sat in the aisle opposite of him, making him cry out mentally.

"Great," He grumbled under his breath, narrowing his eyes at Rosalie.

"Hey, Blondie!" He called across the seats –causing a few of the passengers to groan- getting her attention. She snapped her head to him in one quick motion, shooting daggers at him with her eyes. "I heard this new joke. I was wondering if you ever heard it." Rosalie scowled, knowing what was coming. "What do smart blondes and UFO's have in common?" He inquired, his lips pulling into a grin. "Huh? No answer," He continued. "You always hear about them but never see them." She snarled at him under her breath, making sure only his sensitive ears could pick up the sound –and not the human passengers.

"I take it you never heard it before," He remarked, lounging back into his seat.

Jacob laughed, each laugh shaking his shoulders. _Note to self: look up more blonde jokes when we get back to the island. The blood-sucker loves them_, he reminded himself mentally, another smile perked up his lips. Boy, would the _vacation _be fun. A whole week to irritate Blondie. He chuckled, again, as he planned out the week; what pranks he would pull, what jokes he would say, et cetera. He wasn't going to try to spend _quality _time with her, but if he was forced to, he would at least have stuff planned. By the end of the week, Rosalie would want to kill him, literally.

He flickered his glance to Rosalie, seeing that she was occupied. She had headphones dangling out of her ears and a book on her lap.

"We ask you to please remain in your seats –with your seatbelt fastened- until we take off," The intercom announced in an unenthusiastic voice.

Jacob leaned over the seat and buckled his seatbelt, hearing a satisfying click. He clumped into the seat –again- and waited for the plane to take off.

The whole airplane rumbled violently, making Jacob hold onto the armrest, for a few minutes. Then, the shaking stopped and it was pretty smooth, except for a few bumps here and then.

"You may move through the plane as you please," The intercom announced. One passenger immediately jumped out of their seats and ran towards the bathroom, his face slightly green. The attendees sauntered down the middle of the aisles with their carts, containing a variety of snacks and drinks.

"Sir, would you like anything?" The attendant -who was about 30 with wavy brown hair and green eyes- asked, barely paying him any attention. Jacob grabbed a couple bags of peanuts off the cart, along with a can of Pepsi. He set the items down on the tray in front of him and waved the attendant off with a thank you.

He munched on the peanuts and drank the soda while he watched the stars go by the window in a blur. There wasn't much to see this late at night.

The black sky was speckled with blurs of a star here and there, which wasn't very amusing to watch. Down below, cities and towns looked as small as a child's toy, illuminated by streetlights. He watched each city pass in an instance, trying to figure out what city he was looking at. He had no clue where they were and that was pretty boring, so he gave up on that. He flittered his eyes about the airplane, taking a good look at the passengers. Some of the other people had drifted off to sleep, their faces peaceful and comfortable… while some of the other expressions he saw were anxiety and nervousness.

Jacob's eyes drooped drowsily, and he realized he was tired. The excitement –if you could call it that- of the day had wore him out, along with leading his own pack. He absentmindedly wondered if his pack would be okay while he was gone. _Leah will handle them well, she'll be in control.. _His thoughts jumbled up as he entered the dreamland, his eyes closing and his body slumping farther into the seat. He dreamed about Renesmee and the wolves

"Wake up, _dog!_"A very familiar voice whispered in his ear. She was leaning over his seat, her golden locks falling over her shoulders and curtaining her face. Her face wore the expression of irritation and fury.

A couple of the male passengers checked out Rosalie with hungry expression, while the females just looked envious. Rosalie barely gave them a second glance, not noticing all the attention she attracted.

"You snore so much! I'm surprised you didn't drool everywhere, pup!" She complained, rolling her eyes dryly. Good thing she was talking low enough that only he could hear her.

"Are we there already?" He questioned, groggily, ignoring her snaps.

"Don't you know anything?" She asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes again. "We have to take a boat, and then, we will be there."

**Now, click the button to review. Just one click! Then, type your thoughts, advice, ideas, etc on this story! Just one click can make me very happy! So, REVIEW!**


	5. Boat Rides and Storms

**Okay, here is the next chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers (Rizam, TibbyandJacob, CAROLINA GREY, Mittenzs, Star Ash Myst, kittykatkitkat, MsBookWorm7, GothicCutie101, jediahsokaroxx)! Sorry if I misspelled any of your usernames. Anyways, here's the next chapter *drum rolls***

The boat ride would only be a few hours, luckily. The vehicle glided over the water, spraying a mist of droplets behind them. The sun was out, reflecting off the blue water and sending sparkles across the sea in its glare.

Rosalie's skin was also illuminated with sparkles by the sun, making her look much more inhuman than before.

The heat was blazing down on them, and Jacob wished werewolves weren't so hot.

Fortunately, the speed that the boat was going made the heat _almost_ bearable. Waves crashed against the side of the boat, rocking it in their grasp. Good thing Jacob didn't get seasick. He surveyed the scene around him, looking for any sign of land. None. Only water could be seen in the vast distance. Sticking out of the waves, dolphin tails and shark fins could be seen, while vibrant-colored fish flipped in and out of the in a harmoniously dance.

A groan bubbled out of his chest; he hoped he wouldn't be stuck out here with the leech much longer.

Rosalie was perched on the corner of the boat, sitting as far away from Jacob as possible. It was like he was contagious or something to her. This made him chuckle under his breath. The vampire moved her glance to eye him, narrowing her eyes at the sound of his laugh.

"What?" She demanded, checking her clothes as if that were the reason he was laughing.

"Oh, nothing," He muttered, and she seemed to know he wasn't going to elaborate because she averted her eyes to watch the waves roll past them.

"I could swim faster than this," She complained about Jacob's driving. He wasn't a big fan of boats –he preferred cars- but he knew how to control one pretty well. He lounged into the seat, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. He didn't have to pay much attention; there was nothing to crash into.

"Do _you _want to drive?" He retorted. Though, Rosalie was a professional –he had to admit it- with her cars, she couldn't control a boat if her life depended on it. She scoffed and returned her gaze to the ocean, staring at nothing in particular.

The rest of the boat ride was pretty quiet, aside from a few snaps here and there. They made it to the island as the sun set in the horizon.

Rosalie jumped out of her seat as soon as the boat was docked. She grabbed her bags, ignoring the shape shifter's luggage completely. She wasn't going to go out of her way to help him, not at all. She piled the cases up in her arms and sprinted through the woods, not looking to check if the mutt was following.

Trees –mostly palm trees- were scattered about her path, their shadows visible in the sunlight. They swayed in the ocean breeze, moving in their own slow dance. White sand swirled through the air, coating her clothes and hair as she headed down the familiar route. She had spent many weeks here with her husband, Emmett. They had their share of memories on this island.

The house came into view after a few short moments. It looked exactly the same as the last time she had been here; tall windows lined every side of the house, glinting with the sunshine. All of the windows made the building look translucent in some places. The outside walls were a light brown, while the inside walls would be a variety of pale colors, giving the house just the right amount of beauty. The sun was setting behind the building, painting the sky with shades of purples, oranges, and reds. The ocean was off to the east, the waves crashing against the coastline and receding as fast as they came. Each wave made a soothing sound as it rolled over itself.

The scene was so breath-taking that Rosalie admired it for a few minutes before continuing to walk towards the place she would be staying for the next week.

She twirled through the threshold, letting the door close behind her. She dragged her suitcases up the stairs, placing them into the room she and Emmett always shared. Seeing the room made her wish her husband dearly. She pouted to herself, wishing he could've joined her on this experience. It would be nice to have someone that she enjoyed to be with on this trip, not something she despised. _Despised_ was over exaggerating a teensy bit, but she didn't _love _being around the mutt.

Rosalie swept her gaze across the memorable room, taking in every detail. A king-sized bed was set in the dead-center of the room, its silky satin sheets shining in the light that shone in from the window. To the side of the huge bed was a small nightstand that held one of the couple's wedding pictures.

Pictures of Emmett and Rosalie were scattered around the room, hanging from the walls. Two black dressers stood side by side to the left side of the room, one for her and one for Emmett. A walk-in closet big enough to be a room in itself was opposite to the bed.

The whole room made her yearn for her man, again. She promised herself that she would call him when she had the time.

She decided to put away her clothes for now, which would keep her busy for a while. She tossed the a few bags on the bed, hearing them land with a soft _thud. _She took one of the luggage cases and carried it to the closet, unzipping it and hanging up each piece of clothing one by one cautiously as to not get a crease in any of them.

With the help of her vampire-speed, she finished putting away all of her outfits in less than half the time it would take the average human to do so.

She plopped onto the comforting mattress, letting out a sigh like she was exhausted. She ran through ideas in her mind to keep herself occupied rather than hanging out with Jacob. She debated on calling Emmett at the time, but decided against it.

Calling him as soon as she got to the island seemed pretty desperate to her. She could do without him for a bit, or wait for him to contact her. She prayed the island would have service.

Rosalie groaned for no reason in particular and pulled out one of the books she had brought along; Pride and Prejudice, a classic. She escaped into the fantasy world of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy, letting her mind drift off.

Meanwhile, Jacob stomped through the front door, furiously. Rosalie had deserted him, which left him to navigating the island on his own.

It had taken him quite a while to find the house. Normally, he would have followed the scent of vampire, but the weather prohibited that. A storm had hit –unfortunately- eluding the scent of Rosalie in the rain and wind. Drops of water trickled down his face and hair, making a puddle on the floor. He was shivering in anger, not coldness. He rarely ever got cold due to his werewolf-ness.

He was ticked off at the blood-sucker for leaving him to find the house by himself. Couldn't she at least _try _to be nice and helpful to him? He didn't think she _could _be kind to anyone.

"Rosalie!" He shouted, through the house, using her full name in his aggravation. No answer. The house was still, but he knew she was here. He called out to her again.

A few seconds later, she danced down the steps, an amused expression on her face.

"Ewwhh, I hate the smell of wet dog," She grumbled, holding her breath.

Jacob wanted to pounce on her, but he managed to hold himself back. "Do you know how long it took me to find this place?" He growled out through his teeth, clenching his fists.

"Apparently until now," She chimed in a mocking peppy voice, giving him a mischievous smile.

He snarled at her viciously. _Don't do anything to her. It would hurt Renesmee. It would hurt Nessie. Don't.. _

He groaned loudly and bolting up the stairs, pushing her out of the way. He searched for the shower and when he found it, he let the cool water relax him.

**You know what to do! Click the button and review!**


	6. Beauty and the Beast

**Finally, I wrote another chapter! I'm so happy that you all stayed patient and didn't bug me to write this. I write when I WANT... If I'm not in the right mood or I'm busy or whatever, I can't bring myself to write. It's as simple as that. So, please stick with me when I don't update fast enough… :) And, don't get upset if I don't write a chapter every day. Sometimes I might write super quick and other times –like now- I might stop for the longest time. Just bear with me and wait patiently. Okay, I'll shut up! Thanks to my readers who waited for this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

Jacob slouched, leaning against the marble countertop. He wasn't furious, like he had been the night before. The shower and long nap –he hadn't known he was so exhausted- had really helped to sooth his nerves. He knew his temper was a problem at times, but he was learning to control himself from phasing with Nessie's help. Just thinking about his imprint –sweet, serene, Renesmee- calmed him down, though it was gradually.

It reminded him of an old fairytale his mother used to recite to him. What was it called? He propped his elbow on the counter, leaning his chin into the cup of his hand as he pondered the question. He hated that the memories of his mother were foggy and dim, since he only knew her as a young child. His twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, could remember everything about their mother; they'd tell him stories of her in vivid detail. That made him grieve for his mother, wish that he could recall more about her. Unfortunately, the car accident had taken her away from him. He sighed, heartbrokenly, willing the images of his mom to go away.

His stomach growled, loudly, interrupting all of his thoughts.

He could ponder the question later.

Maybe getting some food into his system would clear his mind. And, boy, was he hungry. A small chuckle shook his shoulders, thinking about his appetite. He studied his choices in the fridge, wondering what would be good.

Since it _was _morning, he decided to eat some breakfast foods. He settled on eggs and bacon, since they seemed like the easiest thing to make. He placed the carton of eggs on the counter, and sorted through the various cabinets for a frying pan. It took him a few minutes to pick the right cupboard, but he found it sooner or later. He positioned the pan on the stove burner, turning out the heat. He melted butter and waited for the temperature to get just right to fry the food.

As the seconds ticked by, his stomach grumbling endlessly as if begging him for food, the answer to his earlier question hit him.

_The Beauty and the Beast. _

That was the story that reminded him of his relationship with Renesmee; she was the beauty, keeping him humane, while he was the beast, temperamental and wild -of course.

A smile peaked on his lips, his thoughts focusing on Nessie. He could see her perfectly in his mind with her bronze hair bobbing around her face, complementing her perfect sculpted features. He could see the curve of her lips with that cute little smile, the warmness in her chocolate brown eyes, and the paleness of her skin, which would glitter in the sunlight. She was the meaning of the word beautiful. Actually, more than that; there weren't any words to describe how angelic Renesmee looked to him.

The butter bubbled, splattering out of the pan and he hurried to turn down the burner, laughing at how horrible of a cook he was. He set the bacon into the frying pan, sloppily, and rested into one of the wooden chairs. He listened to the cracking of the meat while he inhaled the delicious scent that teased his stomach, making it practically snarl at him.

Jacob tapped his fingers against the wooden table, strumming a random beat to pass by some time. Too bad the only other person on the island was Blondie. If it had been anyone else –none of the other Cullens annoyed him as bad- he might have planned out something fun to do. But, not Rosalie. She was too difficult and quite frankly, he didn't _want _to spend any time with her.

As if on cue, Rosalie peaked into the kitchen, scrunching up her nose in revulsion.

"What is that smell?" She asked, flickering her gaze to the stove, which steaming and covering the wall with perspiration.

He jolted out of his chair in an instant, deciding it was time to flip the bacon. He did that and returned to the seat, seeing that Rosalie was still in the doorway.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like the mall or a spa..?" Jacob snapped, wanting to get rid of her presence. Even sensing her in the room made his anger rise, remembering how she had left him to fend through the woods in a storm when he didn't know how to get to the house.

"Too bad I don't. I'd much rather be away from this place than stuck with you," the leech retorted, narrowing her eyes at him –again. "Well, go somewhere. You don't have to hang around me! Go anywhere away from here!" He exclaimed, hitting his fist against the table for emphasis to his words. She wasn't fazed at all; she gave him a taunting smirk and relaxed against the doorframe, her golden eyes following his every movement.

Jacob cursed under his breath, and ignored Rosalie the best he could. He finished cooking his meal, sighing because he had burnt most of the bacon. But, his stomach wouldn't protest, he knew. Food was food. He wasn't a picky person, not at all. He balanced the plate of food on one hand, grabbing a drink with the other one and sauntered to the table.

"Look!" Rosalie squealed, pointing towards the window. He twirled around in a flurry to see what she was going on about.

In the process, he dropped his plate, the eggs and bacon scattering across the floor.

"Rosalie!" His voice boomed through the house, knowing she had done that on purpose.

"What? There was a BIG bird out there, you should've seen it!" She lied openly, her features devious and proud.

He snarled at her, baring his teeth and clenching his fist, making the muscles in his arm bulge threateningly.

"Clean up your mess, dog." She had the nerve to provoke him more.

"Why can't you TRY to be friendly?" He shouted, his voice a menacing growl. "Don't you care about your niece? I WANT her to be happy and that will only happen if we can at least be in the same room! But, NO! That's not possible for you to do, is it? Can't you be nice to anyone?" He sent daggers at her with his eyes. "How can Emmett stand being with you all of the time? Honestly, that must be torture for him. I can't imagine anyone who would enjoy a minute with you, let alone an eternity." His voice was a bitter snap.

"It's _your _fault," Rosalie retorted. "You shouldn't be so annoying all the time; it makes me want to trade you for a cat more and more each day. I hear that cats keep to themselves, unlike _dogs." _Her voice was as venomous as his, but she spoke shriller when she was mad.

With those words, she spun and left the house, slamming the door on her way out.

Oh, was he going to make her pay for all of her attitude. Time for a prank.

**Review! Review! Did **_**I drag it out too much? Did you like it? How could I improve? Did you like the comparison to Beauty and the Beast? Etc.**_** I honestly thought this chapter sucked, but that's just me! Give me ideas for a prank! :) I could always find a better idea for a prank! But, please give me ideas that COULD happen… not just something random for fun.**


	7. Some Time Alone

**I'm so sorry I haven't written this in two weeks or so… I've been lazy -as usual- and been busy with school. Now, it's summer time! I hope I can update this faster. This chapter was fun for me to write, but I don't think it was even close to my best. What do you think? Sorry if nothing much happened, and the prank was kinda' lame. Ehh, it doesn't matter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer :(**

Rosalie stomped through the woods, her hair blowing furiously in the wind. Her shirt swirled around her, clinging to her body, and she knew she had to be quite a sight.

A storm was brewing, she could tell, but she would rather take her chances in the storm than go back to the house.

_Anything _would be better than spending another second with Jacob. She wished she could stay out here for the whole week, but Nessie wouldn't accept that.

_I'm never going to be able to endure that dog; why should I even try? _The words echoed through her mind as she headed down the dirt path that would inevitably lead to the ocean. Trees surrounded her on all sides, each one swaying in the winds, their shadows seeming to follow her as she walked. Above, through the cover of the trees, dark clouds hovered, ready to pour out rain at any given minute.

Evidently, the weather matched her mood; dangerous and gloomy. She saw glimpses of the beach through the trees, the waves crashing viciously against the shore, the sand swirled in the blasts of winds. Were they going to have a hurricane? She cursed her bad luck.

The beach grew as she approached.

A few more strides and her feet were sinking into the moist, grainy sand.

Even in the middle of a storm, the waterfront looked beautiful -maybe even more so with the fury of the winds. The water looked black, almost like someone had spilled ink through the whole ocean. On the top of each wave, salt bubbled and fizzed, making a hissing sound, a _psssshhh ahhhh psssshhh ahhh _sound. Each wave reached the middle of the shore, much farther than it should have, and left treasures in its visit. Shells, seaweed, clams, rocks, and few fish every now and then were strewn across the sand. Birds flew away from the looming clouds, cawing out warnings as they did so.

She moved her gaze back the woods, taking in those sights to get her mind off of her anger. Palm trees were bent over at an angle as if they were ready to snap at any time. Other trees -trees that were more familiar in forks- stood behind the palms, their trunks huge and unmoving in the strong breeze. A few cracks echoed through the forest, lost in the howls of the wind.

If she were human she wouldn't have heard any of these sounds, from the snapping of twigs as animals scurried to safety to the flapping of birds overhead. Her keen vampire senses had her in awe, once again.

She kicked off her sandals and hung them from a tree branch before continuing towards her destination.

She took step after step, digging her toes into the sand. The sand was cold, hard, and wet on the surface, but underneath the top layer, it was dry and soft. Her toes were caked with the sand that hardened almost like cement.

A loud sigh pushed through her lips, both sad and frustrated.

A log lay a couple feet away from her and she made her way towards it. The waves roared loudly, each one sending a soft mist over her body. She perched herself on the fallen tree and watched the storm unfold.

Rosalie missed Emmett, her love, more than ever. The desire to have his arms around her, soothing her thoughts, was almost unbearable. She yearned to see his dimpled cheeks, his curly hair, his golden eyes that always sparkled with love. She craved to be held by him, getting lost in the kisses they always shared. Half of her heart and soul was gone without him, leaving her empty and lonely.

The only company on the island was the only person she didn't want to see. Jacob. Even the mere thought of his name brought her outrage back.

She shook her head, her damp hair clinging to her cheeks, and refused to spend her time on the island being upset.

She returned her thoughts to Emmett, thinking about what she would say when she saw him. She planned to stay on the beach for a long time -until the storm would pass by and the sun peak would through the dark cloud.

Hopefully, by then, her mood would be more relaxed. With each flash of lightning and crack of thunder, she was calming down more and more.

Back at the house, Jacob wasn't doing any better. He had -reluctantly- cleaned up the broken plate and the eggs and bacon that had splattered across the hardwood floor. A growl erupted from his chest as the incident with Rosalie replayed in his mind. He curled his fingers into fists, clenching those fists at his side to keep himself from phasing.

His stomach rumbled loudly, which made him groan. It was good that he had made extra food for breakfast, but that wasn't the point. That bloodsucker had no reason to be so cruel and annoying to him, especially when he was trying to make amends.

The mess had only taken a few minutes to clean and he dumped everything into the garbage, being careful to not cut himself off the sharp edges of the plate. He washed his hands, set out another plate, and loaded it with whatever food he had left. The eggs and bacon were piled moderately high on the plate, and the food almost toppled over as he juggled to carry that, along with a can of Pepsi to the table.

He organized his breakfast on the table neatly and absentminded checked the time.

_1:27 PM, _the digital clock read.

An exasperated groan left his lips. It was only the second day on the island, and he had five more to go. It was going to be a long week.

He moved his gaze back to his late breakfast and dug in. The food was cold, but he was too hungry to care. The eggs melted in mouth, just the way he liked them, the way his mother used to cook them. The bacon was salty and delicious on his tongue. The -now soggy- toast was buttery and crisped to a dark brown, which went good with the dippy in the eggs. He was proud of himself, he had to admit, for making this delectable meal.

Nessie was a better chef than him, but she wasn't here right now. He missed her dearly; he was determined to make up with Rosalie, no matter how much he hated the thought, in order to make his imprint happy. He loved her _that _much. A thoughtful smile pulled up his lips at the thought. He would make up with the vampire after one more thing. He hadn't forgotten about getting her back with a prank.

Yeah, it was childish and immature, but payback was payback. That was that. He was playing fire with fire. After that, he would find some way -that seems impossible- to make up to Blondie.

Rain poured down from the heavens, tapping a steady rhythm on the roof, and snapping him out of his thoughts. He mumbled a curse under his breath and quickly shoveled the rest of the meal into his mouth, not taking any time to savor the taste. He jumped out of his chair and rushed through the building, closing every window that rain was leaking through. Every window in the house was open, so it took him a few moments to shut them all.

When he finished, he idly wondered where Rosalie had went. It was storming bad out there; was she outside? Did she go into the town? Was she okay? The questions stopped at that because he didn't want to worry about her. Thunder rumbled through the house, shaking the walls in waves. Lightning lit up the sky, flashing through the windows, and cracking into the bark of the trees outside.

Oh, he hoped the leech was doing all right out there. Nessie wouldn't even forgive him if her aunt was hurt.

He doubted the storm would have any effect on a vampire, but anything was possible.

He would go get her and bring her back to the house. Not before he finished his prank, though; she could wait a few minutes.

Jacob sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed a vial of red food coloring. A sly smile spread across his face, almost a smirk. He ran up the stairs, and into her room. Her shampoo was on the dresser, in plain sight. She was making this so easy. _So, so easy. _He spun open the cap on the bottle and dumped a fair amount of food coloring in it, knowing this would wanted to have the pleasure of seeing her perfect blonde hair a shade of hair pink or red -he wasn't sure what the red food coloring would do to hair.

He could already picture it, and that brought a smile to his lips.

Noy, he would enjoy this, a little too much. It wouldn't be permanent, he knew. It would wash out within a few showers. No harm done there. Right?

He slipped the vial into the back pocket of his jeans and twisted the cap on the shampoo bottle to close it. He took care to rearrange everything in the same way it was before. He checked and rechecked the scene, making sure nothing was out of place.

Another loud crack of thunder echoed through the house, and he slipped out of the room. He stopped by his room to grab a coat, then made his way down the stairs. He swung open the front door and was met by a fast gush of wind and mist. This would be fun.

He stalked out the door, right into the storm.

Raindrops patted against his jacket, soaking him in a second. He jumped down the three steps to the ground.

The scent of vampire was fresh in the air, yet faded by the storm. Jacob instantly recognized the fragrance as Rosalie.

He scrunched up his nose in disgust and headed in the direction of the smell, on his way to _rescue _her from the wrath of the storm; the first step in not becoming friends, but of being able to socialize without wanting to rip out each others' throats.

**Now, PLEASE, review! Just click the button and write away. I don't mind to be criticized. Thanks to all of you who read this!**


	8. Phone Calls and Shooting Stars

**Okay, okay. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I take so long to update. I really am.. I know there's no excuse. I'm simply lazy. I get ideas, but I never want to put them down on paper or I hate how I word things. So many excuses lol. I'm sorry nothing much happened in this chapter, but I'm out of ideas on how to move this story along. Did I drag these scenes out? If so, sorry :( Thanks to jediahsokaroxx for giving me the idea for the prank!**

***drum rolls***

**Here's chapter 8! Ta-da! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosalie or Jacob or Emmett or Renesmee or any other character in twilight**

Rosalie trudged into the shelter of the house, her damp hair curling and clinging to her jaw, her face free of any makeup. _Emmett would approve of this,_ she told herself mentally, glancing at her soaked clothes that were molded to her curves like a second skin.

The single image of her husband lightened her mood. She loved how cheerful he could make her feel, even when he wasn't around. Love was a wonderful thing. The downpour also had a comforting effect on her, the rest of her rage dwindling into a low flame with each moment she listened to the rhythm of the rain, the whistle of the powerful winds. All the sounds of nature blended together in perfect harmony, creating a beautiful musical.

Her calm state vanished as soon as thoughts of Jacob pushed their way into her mind. She peered into the living room, searching for any traces of him. Nope. She walked into the kitchen, the dining room, finding no sign of the mutt. He was nowhere to be seen. _Thank_ _God_. A relieved smile pulled up her lips; she could relax, no stress from him, at least for a little while.

She looked down at the floor, noticing the muddy footprints she'd tracked in and the puddle of water that surrounded her feet. She grunted at the thought of cleaning up the mess. She could save that for later.

A shower and a soothing bubble bath sounded good right about now. She kicked off her shoes and glided up the stairs, drips of water thudding against the ground with each stride, a soft smile crossing her lips.

Jacob stalked through the forest, his paws squishing through the wet grass. He could feel the mud sticking to his fur, but it didn't bother him. The thrill of running soothed him, the wind blowing his hair back, his fur matted down by the precipitation. His senses were keener than usual, due to the fact that he was in wolf form. His ears were alert to any distinct sound in the woods, but nothing, not even an animal, stirred. His eyes caught the shapes of trees and bushes through the thick fog that ascended off the ground. His nose picked up every scent from miles, the salty and fishy smell of the ocean being the most overwhelming one.

He wished he could be home with Renesmee snuggled warmly in his arms, both of them watching a movie and sharing a bowl of popcorn. He could almost taste the buttery flavor of popcorn in his mouth, could smell the sweet aroma of his imprint. Oh, how much he yearned to be by her side, to simply feel her presence.

_Only a few more days,_ his mind whispered, the thought causing a grin to pull up his furry lips. _A few more days and you'll be back with Nessie and away from Blondie._

Rosalie wasn't out here. He had figured that out about an hour earlier. Her trail had stopped at the beach and then, backtracked to the house. He had decided to stay out and enjoy the weather, enjoying the freedom he felt as he sprinted down the beach, kicking up sand with each step. He knew he was filthy, his damp fur covered in sand, but he didn't care. The rush he was getting clouded over the rest of his feelings, including the irritation towards the blonde vampire.

After Rosalie had shampooed her hair in the shower, sure to remove every last leaf and grain of sand from her ringlets, she sunk into a warm bubble bath. The bubbles welcomed her and surrounded her body, sending the sweet fragrance of roses into the air. She inhaled the scent, thoughts of Emmett flooding to her mind. He always bought her bouquets of roses, surprising her with a different color every time.

She reached for her cell phone that was sitting on the sink. She hastily dialed Emmett's number and put the phone on speaker. She rested it on the side of the bathtub, careful to not get it wet. That phone was her only connection to home, to her love. She couldn't bear to break it, couldn't stomach the thought of staying on this island without any links to her soul mate.

"Hey, angel," Emmett purred through the speaker, a television sounding in the background. "You didn't call and it's been days; I was starting to worry."

A grin stained Rosalie's lips at the sound of his teasing voice. "I'm sorry, baby. I've been busy fending off the _pest_." She groaned to express her exasperation. She could hear a crowd cheering in the background. "Emmett! Are you watching a football game?" She demanded through a huff, irritated that she couldn't keep his attention, that he was watching a game while she was talking to him.

"I'm not!" He protested feebly and the cheering cut off. The T.V. was off, which instantly made her smirk. "Now, if I was there, I'm sure I could keep you busy." She could imagine him winking with that familiar smug grin on his face. She could picture him perfectly in her mind, the way his black hair would stand out in contrast to his ashen skin, how his cheeks would be indented with dimples while his eyes sparkled with love and lust. She could practically feel his big arms encircling around her, his breath at her neck. Imagining him made her miss him that much more.

"I'm sure you could," She agreed with a giggle. "But, you're not here," She pointed out, sighing at the truth in the sentence. "I miss you." Her tone became sadder. "iI need you/i. It's so… lonely here." She knew Jacob was on the island with her, but why would she want his company?

"Rose, you can last a few more days," He reassured in an affection manner before changing the subject, which she was happy for. "What are you doing now, baby?"

"Taking a bubble bath." She blew bubbles at the phone, as if he could see them, and laughed a bell-like laugh.

"Aw, wish I could join you," He replied, his voice low and husky.

Rosalie shook her head at his comment, still beaming. This was a good idea. She was already feeling happier.

"Hold on a sec, Em. I'm going to get changed." She heard him say something through the line, but she wasn't listening because the sound of the water draining filled the room, blocking out any other noise. She quickly dried off and changed into an outfit consisting of jean shorts and a basic t-shirt, something simple.

She snatched the phone off the side of the tub and headed towards her bedroom, ready to brush out her hair.

"I'm back," She chimed into the speaker, pulling the hair towel off her head. Her hair tumbled down at her sides, flawless locks coiling around her face like it always did, but something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She cried out and slapped her hands over her mouth to muffle a scream when she saw the shade of pink her hair had become. The color was only a few shades lighter than red. Her hair wasn't streaked, either; it was all pink.

"What's wrong?" Her husband's word broke through her panicked thoughts, full of worry and concern. "Rosalie? What happened? Is everything okay? If something's wrong, I can find a way to get to the island. I can-"

"My hair's _pink_!" She screeched, cutting him off. "Oh, I'm going to kill him!"

"Pink?" She could hear chuckles coming from the other line of the phone.

"Emmett! Don't laugh! My hair's _pink_!" She put her face in her hands to shield her eyes from the horrible image in the mirror.

"Baby, I'm sure you look beautiful. You always do," He managed to say through his laughs. "Pink is a hot color, especially on you…" She was fuming too much to pay attention to the rest of his words as he tried to placate her. Her mind was somewhere else, devising ways to get revenge from Jacob.

"Babe, I gotta go. I'll call you back later. Maybe this stuff will wash out." She disconnected the call and decided it would be best to get another shower, to at least attempt to wash this stuff out. Jacob was going to die anyways, but if the hair dye was temporary, she'd torture him a little less.

Jacob was on his way home when he heard the scream or screech or whatever _that _sound could be considered. He snickered, knowing exactly what had happened. His little trick had played out successfully; he could imagine the death glare Blondie would give him as soon as he stepped foot into the house.

_Should I tell her it's only temporary? _He asked himself, unsure of the answer. Depended on how mean she was.

The rain had dwindled down to a light mist, but the fog had remained, giving everything an eerie look. The moon shone down on the island, casting a glow to every surface and making his tan skin glisten with moisture. It was very humid, now that the storm had passed. The ground was soaked and muddy, causing his feet to get stuck very often. He wished he hadn't shifted back to human form so soon.

He chose to walk by the beach, instead of heading straight to the house. While he wouldn't mind seeing Rosalie furious at him with her new hair makeover, he decided it was best to let her cool down, to let her anger decrease a bit until he faced her. Plus, he preferred spending his time outdoors rather than being holed inside. Must be the animal in him.

In a matter of minutes, his feet sunk into wet sand, almost causing him to topple over. Good thing he had great balance. He laughed to himself and headed to the ocean, ready to wash the dirt off his feet.

Looking at the ocean, he could believe the storm was still happening. Black waves crashed over each other viciously, each one hissing lowly and frothing. The moon was reflected in the water, the picture disfigured as wave after wave broke through it. The breeze was quick and cool, but like before, his skin was too hot to be affected by a little wind. The smell of salt was strong here, mixing in with from the town that stood only a few miles from Isle Esme.

After washing off his feet, Jake plopped down onto the sand, out of the way of the tide. He lay onto his back and looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle brilliantly. A single shooting star flew across the sky, lighting up brightly for a second before it dimmed down and vanished, leaving only a faint line in proof that it was ever there. When that comet had passed through the sky, the first wish that had come to mind was _I wish that these days go by fast, so I can get back to Nessie, so I can see her beautiful face again, the face of an angel._ He hoped the wish would come true.

The sound of the ocean mixed in the sparkling stars and thoughts of Renesmee was like a lullaby. In no time, his eyelids grew heavy. He didn't protest the sleep; he was too exhausted. His eyes drifted close and his snores echoed through the trees. He dreamed about shooting stars and Renesmee.

**What did you think? Review! Review! Review!** **Click the button and tell me your thoughts, good or bad. **_**Please. ***_**puppy dog eyes* Anyways, if you have any ideas for a prank or for a way for them to make amends or anything at all, tell me! PLEASE tell me!**


End file.
